Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to suet bird feeders and more specifically it relates to a suet bird feeder system for efficiently providing suet plugs for birds to consume.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suet bird feeders have been in use for years. A conventional suet bird feeder is comprised of a housing, a hole that extends completely through the housing, and an elongate suet log that is positioned completely within the hole. The suet log is comprised of a consistent elongate cylindrical shape. Conventional suet logs are typically comprised of animal combined with flavorings such as peanut butter, nuts and seeds. Recent improvements in suet bird feeders are comprised of replaceable rigid plug members that contain the suet that are removably inserted into a hole within a housing structure.
The main problem with conventional suet bird feeders is that they are messy to utilize. A further problem with conventional suet bird feeders is that the suet logs are difficult to extend fully into the hole as required.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,959 to Copeman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,312 to Hyde; U.S. Pat. No. D277,514 to Bescherer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,790 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,250 to Aniser; U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,650 to Goodman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,432 to Immeyer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,342 to Schneider; U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,591 to Loiselle; U.S. Pat. No. 711,170 to Michelson; and U.S. Pat. No. 137,259 to Tasker and McMillan.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently providing suet plugs for birds to consume. Conventional suet bird feeders are difficult and messy to utilize.
In these respects, the suet bird feeder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently providing suet plugs for birds to consume.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of suet bird feeders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new suet bird feeder system construction wherein the same can be utilized for efficiently providing suet plugs for birds to consume.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new suet bird feeder system that has many of the advantages of the suet bird feeders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new suet bird feeder system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art suet bird feeders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing unit having at least one opening with a rear wall and a straight or tapered inner wall, a support member extending from the rear wall, and a suet plug having a tapered sidewall formed to fit within the opening. A storage tray preferably has a plurality of storage cavities having a tapered structure for receiving and storing the suet plugs prior to insertion within the opening.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a suet bird feeder system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a suet bird feeder system for efficiently providing suet plugs for birds to consume.
Another object is to provide a suet bird feeder system that is easy and efficient to utilize.
An additional object is to provide a suet bird feeder system that is cleaner than conventional suet bird feeders.
A further object is to provide a suet bird feeder system that ensures that the suet does not collapse within the hole.
Another object is to provide a suet bird feeder system that allows for the easy insertion of a suet plug into a hole within a housing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.